


Still Into You

by lee_oh_lee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), RWBY - Freeform, Romance, Teen Romance, catmeleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_oh_lee/pseuds/lee_oh_lee
Summary: Taking place after volume 5, Blake and Ilia share a room while they recover from the fights with the White Fang and Cinder's team.





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Unless I can think of where to take this, it'll stay a one shot. But, for now, hope you enjoy -v-

After the many hunters and huntress fought against Adam and Cinder's allies, and team RWBY was reunited that night, everyone went back to where Ruby and her group had been staying. Now that the Belladonna home was gone, Blake's parents had stayed with them for the night. Ruby showed everyone who was unfamiliar with the place around, then to their rooms for the night. Ghira and Kali of course shared a room, which was one of few that had a single large bed. Sun decided to stay with Jaune and Ren to have some 'guy time' and catch up. Then there was Blake and Ilia, who decided to share a other room.

"It was nice to meet you, Ilia-- And it's good to have you back, Blake." Ruby said, shaking Ilia's hand and hugging Blake before saying goodnight and walking off to her own room. The two faunus then noticed that they were the ones who had gotten the other room with one bed.

"I could sleep in the other room on the couch if you're not comfortable with sharing a bed" Offered Ilia, who awkwardly put a hand to the back of her neck.

Blake shook her head, "I'm fine with sharing a bed. Besides, its been a long day, we need a good nights rest. Who knows when we're going to make our next move. We'll probably discuss that tomorrow after breakfast. Or during."

Ilia was hesitant at first, but she didn't want to argue- Blake was right, it had been a long day, she was exhausted. "Alright. I'm assuming that changing in the same room is fine too then?" She asked, spotting two sets of pajamas laid out on the bed.

"Of course." Replied the cat faunus as she removed her jacket and dropped it onto the floor, "After all, we had to share the same sleeping space before- years ago." She chuckled softly at the thought of the past and how so much has changed for the better.

"R-right," Ilia stuttered, remembering how flustered she was to have been so close to Blake before. She had a huge crush on her in the past, but was only pushed aside since Blake had interest in Adam at the time.

After they both got dressed into bedclothes, their clothes and weapons were scattered on the floor. Ilia was glad that the room was dark, as she was blushing slightly-- thankfully, her skin hadn't changed in color so much that it was noticeable in the barely lit room. She moved to the other side of the bed as far as she could without falling off to avoid any embarrassment. That was, until, Blake laughed and said,

"Ilia, you might fall off the bed if you move in your sleep. Here, move closer," She replied, moving over a bit so that she wasn't right in the center of the bed.

The chameleon faunus couldn't refuse, so she moved closer and laid on her side, facing Blake's back. The two didn't make a single noise for a few moments until Blake turned to face Ilia, her golden, cat-like eyes shining like a star in the night sky. Ilia's entire body went red. 

"Is... Is something wrong?" Asked Ilia, who noticed that Blake just continued to look at her, searching her blue eyes for something.

Blake looked away for a second before looking back at the other girl with a frown. "I'm sorry that I had failed to notice your feelings in the past."

Shocked, Ilia was unsure of how to respond, but words had escaped her mouth without her even thinking, "It's okay... I, I understand. I was just jealous."

"But it isn't okay. I should have at least noticed, but I was too busy with Adam and the white fang. I feel terrible about it..." The cat faunus paused, "Do you... still like me?" She asked, obviously wanting a truthful answer.

Ilia wanted to lie, she wanted to say, 'No, I'm over you.' But she couldn't bring herself to lie after Blake basically saved her. "Even after all this time... I do still like you, Blake."

Blake blushed lightly and gave a small smile, "That's what I was hoping you would say." She moved closer to Ilia so that there was only a bit of space between them. "Now that we won't have to deal with Adam for a while, and the white fang is over with, how would you feel about getting together?"

Unhesitantly, the chameleon faunus replied, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, "I would love to." She hugged Blake close as she quietly cried happily into her chest. All of the pain and jealously from the past now seemed like a distant memory instead of a barrier between her and Blake.

Blake hugged her back and smiled. She hasn't seen that expression of happiness from Ilia before; it warmed her heart. After a few moments, Ilia stopped crying and had fallen asleep in Blake's arms. Blake had fallen asleep moments after Ilia, worn out from the events that day.

The suns rays shone into the bedroom the two faunus were sharing. At first, it had gone unnoticed, until the room became brightly lit. Ilia groaned and nuzzled her head deeper into Blake's chest, waking her up. The cat faunus opened her eyes slightly before squeezing them shut, as the bright light was too much for just waking up. She adjusted to the light within a few seconds and looked down at Ilia, smiling.

"Hey, we should probably get up now, Ilia." Blake said softly as she moved a strand of hair out of Ilia's face.

Ilia groaned in response, but opened her eyes and released Blake from the embrace. She sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. "G'morning," Mumbled the chameleon faunus.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Asked Blake, who was already getting out of the bed and stretching.

"That was the best I've slept in a long while. I spent sleepless nights for the past few days, worried, very stressed, getting plans organized." Ilia replied as she removed the covers and got out of bed, almost stepping on her weapon.

"That's good then. Well, we should probably go see if the others are up too." The cat faunus said with a nervous tone as she opened the door. This would be the first time in months that she was around all of them in a normal environment. The cat faunus was still nervous about how Yang felt.

Ilia nodded and followed, but quickly stopped Blake and whispered into her ear, "Should we... tell the others, or wait?"

"I think they'll figure it out on their own." Replied Blake with a reassuring smile as she continued on.

As soon as they stepped out of the room, they heard Ruby, Weiss and Yang in the living room. Jaune, Ren and Sun must have still been asleep since their door was shut. The two faunus walked down the hall and into the living room, seeing the other girls talking quietly.


End file.
